Toothless the Alpha
by gmjngvkh
Summary: Toothless is on patrol with Hiccup when they saw a dragon lying on the beach. They fly towards the dragon and saw a bloodshed on the beach. When they landed on the beach they were shocked when they saw the dragon.'IT'S A NIGHT FURY, BUD YOU ARE NOT THE LAST NIGHT FURY. Well not anymore'
1. Introduce

Hey everyone this is my first story so please don't hate me :). And if you like my story please send reviews. Your reviews are very helpful to me. Thank you.

charecters:

#Alpha Toothless

#CloudJumper

#Hiccup

#Stormfly

#Meatlug

#Hookfang

#BlueEyes (female night fury)

#Valka

#Black Bewilderbeast


	2. Chapter 1

_This is Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of 's have been 8 years seen the dragons move in to the island. And it have been a year seen the death of my father, Stoick the Vast and I found my long lost mother,Valka._

*yawn*"good morning toothless" hiccup say while rubbing his sleepy half opened eye. He jump of his bed and walk down stairs seeing his mother, Valka, is making breakfast. "good morning Hiccup, morning toothless,"she say to her son and toothless."morning mom, I'm going to have a fly with toothless for a while"hiccup say. "don't fly to long because you are the chief". "i know, it just a short fly," hiccup say while eating his breafast.

Toothless P.O.V

"haah... I love the morning smell of berk." I say while sniffing the air."MORNING ALPHA!" I jumped of surprised by his mentor , bow to toothless. "You scared me you know that, and don't call me Alpha Toothless. Just call me Toothless." I say."why should I call you toothless, I should call you Alpha Toothless because you deserve it. No you earn it."Cloudjumper replied."Are you desobeying my order."I say, make cloudjumper automaticly bow and apologize, "i'm sorry Alpha Toothless,oh I mean Toothless." I just nod and say "i will be going for a short fly with hiccup so I want you to take care of the dragons here while I'm out .Okay?''."okay toothless" Cloudjumper say.

Few minutes later Hiccup come out with my saddle and walk next to me and put on the saddle on me. Before he could sat on me Astrid come out behind him and tackled him to the ground."ow,why did you do that"he say. "i can do any thing to you because i'm your girlfriend"she say to hiccup and kiss him on his cheek."where are going?",she asked to hiccup."I'm going for a short fly with toothless around the island" he say while sat on me.

"watch the village while i'm gone ok.''he added."Yes sir" she say.

After that I jumped to the air and fly around berk shore and island around berk.

But than Hiccup saw something on the ground, "bud what is that,it's look like a dragon" he say.**(****oh yeah hiccup can understand dragonese. his mother taught him to speak dragonese)**"let's take a closer look"he added. "okay" I softly to beach and we walk toward and my eyes wided open for what I saw it's a NIGHT FURY!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**To be continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Please send your reviews if you like it.I will try to create around 5 chapter in 1 week.**

**you're reviews are most you**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Come back home**

**Update Time-READ THIS MESSAGE.**

**Alright listen here. I know my story has a lot of grammatical error because English is not my primary language. But please, the story is getting better, right now It's already has 14 chapter and the grammatical error is less than before. Please read my story, people make mistakes in life. And please stop sending me review about my grammar. A lot of people already sent me review about my grammar. And thank you for reading this.**

**Previously**

Hiccup saw something on the ground, "Bud what is that,it's look like a dragon" he say."Let's take a closer look"he added. "Okay" I say while gliding softly to beach and we walk toward the dragons and our eyes wided open for what we saw, it's a NIGHT FURY!

Hiccup P.O.V

"I can't belive it! Another night fury and it's silver" I say while walked carefully toward the unconcious dragon."It's smaller than you I think it's a female" I say and turned around to see Toothless mouth open and his eyes wided open still look surprised. I laughed a little bit. I check the female and saw that it's right wing has broken. I'm too busy check her for any injuries that didn't realise that the female has awake from her unconcios. She jump on top of me and angryly growled.

Toothless P.O.V

I snaped out of my dream and saw the female is on top of Hiccup ready too kill him. I run and pushed her off Hiccup. He immediately stand up and hide behind me. The female stood up and she about to attack me,but than her eyes widened open."You're a night fury" she say full of excitement. I had never see one of our kind since..."she say and shocke her head."Never mind" she say. Hiccup come out of behind me and she remember that I am protecting hiccup and say "Why are you protecting the human"she ask."This human is my master" I say while hiccup walk slowly toward the female and reaching his hand out."Don't be afraid, I not gonna hurt you"he say in dragonese."He can talk dragonese"she say as she could not believe it."Yaah, his mother taught him. He just want to gain your trust." I say with a smile. She smell hiccup's hand and her nose touch to hiccup hand.

After awhile she backed away from Hiccup. "Okay now let's make a former intoduction" I say with a smile." My apologise. Hello my name is BlueEyes,named after my eyes" she say while looking into my eyes."You're eyes are beautiful " I say and continuely looking into her eyes. Her eyes are so beautiful until I didn't realise that I look her eyes for a few minute. I snaped my self and introduce hiccup to her,This is Hiccup, he is a chief of island of Berk" Hiccup bow a say" Hello BlueEyes, it's nice to meet you"."Hello Hiccup, it's nice to meet you too" she say with a little smile but than her eyes widened, her ear perked and she asked curiously "Did you say Island Of Berk?". "Emm,yes...Why?" I ask her and she just start jumping happily, "I made it to Berk" she exclaimed while jumping. She so happy until she excidently step on her own tail and fell over. I run towards her and see that she has knocked her self into a deep sleep.

"She must be come from somewhere far. She must be really tired" hiccup say,"Yeah. So what are we gonna do now?" I ask hiccup. He look up into the sky and say "We take her to our village. She going to sleep in your room". "Why is she going to sleep in my room?" I ask desagreedly. "Because one,you still sleeping with me in my room and second,at last your room will be use" he replied with a smile. "Now you carry her on your back and we walk the rest on foot to the village,ok"he added. Hiccup put her on top of me and we start walking home. When we arrive, all peoples and dragons stared at the sleeping dragon on top of me. I can hear they talking about her. We take her inside and put her in my room. " I'm going to tell the peoples about the new dragon, you stay here and take care of her"hiccup say while walking toward the door. He turned his head around and say "I'm gonna call my mother to take care of her injured wing ok, take care of her" and he went out the house.

Toothless turned his head around and just stared at her and thinking what happend to her. Why is she so happy about Berk. Is there any other night fury out there beside them. Toothless just stared at her until he accidently fell asleep.

**~~~~~~~~~~To Be Continue~~~~~~~~~~**

**Please send your review if you like it. Your review are most welcome.**

**FORGIVE ME IF I SPELL WRONG. please send review you like it. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. The bad News**

**Previously**

" I'm going to tell the peoples about the new dragon, you stay here and take care of her"hiccup say while walking toward the door. He turned his head around and say "I'm gonna call my mother to take care of her injured wing ok, take care of her" and he went out the house.

Toothless turned his head around and just stared at her and thinking what happend to her. Why is she so happy about Berk. Is there any other night fury out there beside them. Toothless just stared at her until he accidently fell asleep.

...

Valka P.O.V

I enter the room and saw two cute night fury sleeping. I smile at them and walk slowly toward the female. I check her injured wing and place medicine at her. After that I wrap her wing with bandages. I back up and saw toothless has awake from his sleep. " At last you are no longer the last night fury" I say with a smile to toothless while he rubbing his sleepy eyes. That I realise that the female has also awake. She look at me and toothless and back to me. "Hello there, I am valka" I say to her in dragonese. "You can speak dragonese?" she exclaimed with surprised. Toothless walk next to me and say "She is Hiccup's mother". "So you're Hiccup's mother, it's nice to me you."she say with a happy smile.

"Okay i'm gonna leave now because you need rest. I meet you when dinner." I say while walking toward the front door.

Toothless P.O.V

I walk to her and say "I'm gonna go outside to find food. You must be hungry." I say to her. She turned her head towards me."Thank you for your kindness, yeah i'm quite hungry"she say to me with a cute smile. I walk out the house and suddenly all dragon just seround me. They starting asking question toward me. " who is that dragon?", "Is she okay?","What is her name?". I tought this could not be any worsed but than one of the dragon ask "Is she your mate?". And than all dragon starting to ask "You has a mate", "Are you both together", " I hope we got a little night fury running around the village soon". I starting to get stress with them and let a loud roar. "She is not my mate, I found her on the beach. Her right wing is broken." I say angrily. All dragons starting to back away. They don't want to see their alpha angry. Then cloudjumper come out of no where scare me once again. "I already told you to not creep me like that" I say to him. "My apologise alpha. So where are you going, if I may ask" he say politely to me. "I'm gonna take some fish to our new guest. Any thing happen while i'm gone" I ask him with a serious face. "Nothing happen, all are under control" he replied with a smile. " Good job." I say to him."Ok I need to go now, I see you later" I added. "See you soon"he replied.

I walk to the dragon feeding area and took quite a lot of fish in my mouth. I take them back to the house and saw she looking at her injured wing. I walk to her and put the fish down in front of her. "There you go, fish for you" I say with a smile. She returned the smile and say "Thank you very much". I watch her while she is eating the fish.

"So tell me..." I say after she had ate all the fish. "Why are you so happy to know that you are on berk" I ask her curiosly. "I came form an island far away. I went to search for our kind. But I just can't find anyone" she say sadly. "I stop on an island not far from here and found a group of friendly dragon. They say they want to go to an island call Berk because they want protection from an alpha in that island." She added. "Why they want protection from the alpha" I ask her with a serious look. "They say that a bad bewilderbeast with one of his ivory snaped after fighting with the alpha from here is gathering a dragon army to attack here. She say. That make me worried a little bit. "I join the group to Berk. But we were ambush by a group of angry dragon while on the way to Berk" she say and starting to cry. "All the dragons in my group were capture. They distract the angry dragon so I can tell the alpha of Berk about this news. But than one of the dragon attack me and broke my wing. The dragon just let me die slowly because I has a broken wing. All dragons know that a injured dragon is a dead dragon" she say added while crying. I sit next to her and calm her down. "Don't worry. The alpha has know about this" I say to her and she looked at me. "How does he know about this" she ask wandering how can the alpha know about this because she had never told anyone yet. "Because I am the alpha" I say with a smile. She look at with her mouth wided open. "YOU'RE THE ALPHA" She say and I just nod with a smile. "My name is Toothless. The Alpha of Berk. Now you are part of the family here. We protect each other. And as the alpha, I will protect you from any harm" I say make her feel comfortable and smile to me. "Now rest. You're wing need to heal" I added and she noded. "Thank you alpha" She say and bow to me before sleep soundly.

I walk out the house slowly so I don't wake her up. I call Cloudjumper with a loud roar. After that i saw he flying toward me as fast as he can. He landed next to me and ask "you call me toothless". I say "Call Hiccup, Valka and other important peoples and dragons to the Great Hall. Our guest just tell me a bad news" he noded and fly away.

**~~~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUE~~~~~~~~~~**

**Please send reviews if you like it.**

**Sorry if I spell wrong. Hope you like it and if you do please send some more reviews.**

**Thank you:)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- showing around the Village**

**Previously**

"So tell me..." I say after she had ate all the fish. "Why are you so happy to know that you are on berk" I ask her curiosly. "I came form an island far away. I went to search for our kind. But I just can't find anyone" she say sadly. "I stop on an island not far from here and found a group of friendly dragon. They say they want to go to an island call Berk because they want protection from an alpha in that island." She added. "Why they want protection from the alpha" I ask her with a serious look. "They say that a bad bewilderbeast with one of his ivory snaped after fighting with the alpha from here is gathering a dragon army to attack here. She say. That make me worried a little bit. "I join the group to Berk. But we were ambush by a group of angry dragon while on the way to Berk" she say and starting to cry. "All the dragons in my group were capture. They distract the angry dragon so I can tell the alpha of Berk about this news. But than one of the dragon attack me and broke my wing. The dragon just let me die slowly because I has a broken wing. All dragons know that a injured dragon is a dead dragon" she say added while crying. I sit next to her and calm her down. "Don't worry. The alpha has know about this" I say to her and she looked at me. "How does he know about this" she ask wandering how can the alpha know about this because she had never told anyone yet. "Because I am the alpha" I say with a smile. She look at with her mouth wided open. "YOU'RE THE ALPHA" She say and I just nod with a smile. "My name is Toothless. The Alpha of Berk. Now you are part of the family here. We protect each other. And as the alpha, I will protect you from any harm" I say make her feel comfortable and smile to me. "Now rest. You're wing need to heal" I added and she noded. "Thank you alpha" She say and bow to me before sleep soundly.

I walk out the house slowly so I don't wake her up. I call Cloudjumper with a loud roar. After that i saw he flying toward me as fast as he can. He landed next to me and ask "You call me toothless?". I say "Call Hiccup, Valka and other important peoples and dragons to the Great Hall. Our guest just tell me a bad news" he noded and fly away.

**...**

Toothless,Hiccup,Valka,Astrid,CloudJumper and other important peoples and dragons gather in the Great Hall. "So what the bad news" Hiccup ask with a look that quiet worried.

"BlueEyes say that she was attacked by a group of dragon who serve for the bewilderbeast" toothless say make Hiccup and Valka's eyes wided open. "What did toothless say" astrid ask Hiccup because she can't understand dragonesee. "The bewilderbeast is making an army to attack Berk" hiccup say with a serious face. Astrid and the rest people became panic. "The bewilderbeast is making an army", "They want to attack Berk", "What are we gonna do". "Bud a little help" Hiccup ask toothless and he let out a loud roar make a very one quiet. "We double our patrol, check every island around Berk. The rest prepare to protect the island" Hiccup say and Valka added "You heard the chief, let's go". Everybody became busy preparing to protect the island.

On the same time BlueEyes has awake for her sleep. "Where is Toothless?" she tought. She walk out the house and see the village for the first time. "Wow it's so pretty" she exclaimed. "I know right" she turned her head around and saw Stormfly and three other dragon behind her. "Hi my name is stormfly, this is barf and belch, meatlug and hookfang. We are the first five dragon trained here" she say with a smile."Hi my name is BlueEyes" she say shyly. "So you have meet my best friends" BlueEyes turned around and saw Toothless and a big dragon walking toward her. "I want you to meet someone. This is Cloudjumper. My second in command" he say while pointing at the big dragon. "Hello Cloudjumper. It's nice to meet you all" she say to the dragons with a big smile. Than hookfang whisper to Meatlug "Let's leave this two night fury alone. I think they like each other" meatlug nodded and pass the word the other. Well we better go make prepation" hookfang say while backing away and other noded. "We see you later Alpha" Cloudjumper say while walking away.

Then left Tootthless and BlueEyes together. They looking at each other and look other way. Then toothless say "I want to show you something". "What is it alpha" BlueEyes ask curiosly. "It's a secret" he say with a smile. "And don't call me alpha, call me Toothless" he added and start walking towards the forest. BlueEyes follow him from behind.

After a while they reached to the cove. "Woow. This... this place is beautiful" she say with her eyes wided open. "Yes. This is the place where I and Hiccup first become friend" he say while looking at BlueEyes. "Why are you looking at me like that" she ask shyly. "I'm sorry but you're eyes are so beautiful" he say look down to the ground. "It's okay" she say with a cute smile make toothless raise his head and starting play around, chasing each other for a while until they feel tired. Then they walk in the middle of the cove and sit down next to each other but not to close while watching the sun goes down. "I think we should go home now" he say while getting up after they sat there for awhile. "Yeah I agreed" she replied while following toothless from behind. When they arrive home they saw hiccup standing in front of the door and look worried. "Where did you both go" he ask with a worried look. "I show him the cove when we first meet" he say with a smile. "Ok then, Go eat your fish and go to sleep" he say and no longer look worried. "Where are going to sleep today" he added. But before toothless answer the question BlueEyes ask toothless shyly "toot...toothless can... can you sle...sleep with me today". "Why do you want me to sleep with you" he ask. "Because I had never meet any other night fury seen I left my home" she replied while looking away. "Yes I will company you sleep to night"he say make BlueEyes turned her head and look at toothless. "Really" she say like she cannot believe it and he just noded. "So that answer my question. Good night both of you" hiccup say while walking toward his room.

Toothless and BlueEyes walk into the room after finished eat the fish and she sat on the corner of the room and toothless sat in other corner. "So can you tell me about your self toothless" she ask and make a cute face. He nodded and starting to tell the story about he meet hiccup to he defeated the red death and the bewilderbeast. She giving with full attention to the story from beginning until the end. "Wow, you so brave" she exclaimed. "Thank you but we continue the story later. Right now I want to sleep. So good night" he say with a smile and lay his head to the ground and close his eyes.

BlueEyes P.O.V

"He look so cute when he sleeping"she tought with a smile. But than shook her head. "What am I thinking. He is my alpha. I can't think like that about him" she tought and close her eyes and go to sleep.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To Be Continue~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Please Leave Reviews If You Like It**

**Sorry if I spell Wrong. Hope you like it and if you do please send some Review**

**Thank you for reading my story :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-prepation**

**Previously**

Toothless and BlueEyes walk into the room after finished eat the fish and she sat on the corner of the room and toothless sat in other corner. "So can you tell me about your self toothless" she ask and make a cute face. He nodded and starting to tell the story about he meet hiccup to he defeated the red death and the bewilderbeast. She giving with full attention to the story from beginning until the end. "Wow, you so brave" she exclaimed. "Thank you but we continue the story later. Right now I want to sleep. So good night" he say with a smile and lay his head to the ground and close his eyes.

BlueEyes P.O.V

"He look so cute when he sleeping"she tought with a smile. But than shook her head. "What am I thinking. He is my alpha. I can't think like that about him" she tought and close her eyes and go to sleep.

...

"Wow that was a good sleep", Toothless taught while rubbing his eyes. He look at BlueEyes and smile. "she is a beautiful night fury" he taught and shook his head. "i need to focus. I am the alpha, I can't think like this. I better go have my walk towards the door but than feel like something is holding his tail back. He turn his head and saw that her tail has wrap around his tail. "great. I don't want to wake her up. But I need to go out now" he taught. He stare at his tail for awhile and finally make a decision to wake her up. He nudge slowly at her. He look at her while she open her eyes slowly. "toothless... good morning" she look at toothless with a smile. "good morning. I can't company you today. I need to go now, I will ask stormfly to company you while I'm gone okay" he say. "then why you need to wake me up, if I may ask" she say wondering. "i can go but you hold me back" he say while looking at his tail. "oh i'm so sorry" she say while unwrapping her tail from toothless's tail. "it's ok"he say and added "so I gonna go now, see you later".

Toothless walk out and saw stromfly is flying around. "stormfly come down please" he called stormfly. She glided slowly and landed next to toothless. "what can I help you" she ask with a smile. "i want you to company BlueEyes and deliver this fish for her" he ask and she noded "ok, at least I can get to know her more. She walk away and deliver the fish to her. "hello BlueEyes"she say to her with a smile. "stormfly, it's good to see you" she replied. "here toothless ask me to send you breakfast. Is you wing getting better" she say. "oh thank you and yes my wing feel better" she say and eat her fish. After she finished eat her fish stormfly ask her "can you tell me about your self". BlueEyes nod and start to tell about her self. Then stormfly tell about her self. They starting to laugh and continue telling story to each other.

Meanwhile

"So the dragons will be on the frontline lead by Cloundjumper to confront the army while you take on the Bewilderbeast" hiccup ask toothless. He nodded and added "the people will be the second defence line. If the dragon need help, all peoples on the ground will covering fire using the catapult and arrow". Then Cloudjumper who is leader of the patrol team has arrived home. "we found it. We found the army. They are hidding at the dragon island inside a cave. We heard that they will attack in about four weeks" Valka say make everyone relief because they had enough time to make prepation. "we can't be that relief" hiccup say with serious face. "i want patrol team to scout the dragon island every day so we will know if they change they plan" he added and toohless growled in agreement.

In the evening

"thanks stormfly for company me" BlueEyes say with a smile. "you are welcome. I come back tomorrow if you want" she replied. "if you had nothing to do please come again " BlueEyes say and stormfly walk out the house.

Toothless come back home and go into his room. He look at hiccup who is sleeping soundly while walking toward his room. He continue walk slowly and lay down. "what's wrong with you" blueeyes ask look worry. "i... I'm tired" he say. "What did you do that make you very tired"she ask wandering. "Preparing to protect Berk. They will attack in about four weeks" he say. "When the attack almost begun I want you take all the female dragon and the youngling to the cove. It's big and it's hidden so it a good place to hide. The womans and their kids will also be there. All the men and male dragons will do all the fight." he added before close his eyes"toothless there something I need to tell you" she say to toothless but than she surprise that toothless has fall asleep. She smile and whisper quietly to his ear "good night my alpha". She touch toothless's head using her head slowly. Then She walk to her corner and curled up into a ball. She smile to toothless one last time before close her eyes and go to sleep. Toothless felt her head touch his. "Good night BlueEyes" he taught and returned to his dream

~~~~~To Be Continue~~~~~

If you like it please send review.

Forgive me if I spell wrong

Leave review if you like it. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- the war part 1**

**Previously**

Toothless come back home and go into his room. He look at hiccup who is sleeping soundly while walking toward his room. He continue walk slowly and lay down. "what's wrong with you" blueeyes ask look worry. "i... I'm tired" he say. "What did you do that make you very tired"she ask wandering. "Preparing to protect Berk. They will attack in about four weeks" he say. "When the attack almost begun I want you take all the female dragon and the youngling to the cove. It's big and it's hidden so it a good place to hide. The womans and their kids will also be there. All the men and male dragons will do all the fight." he added before close his eyes"toothless there something I need to tell you" she say to toothless but than she surprise that toothless has fall asleep. She smile and whisper quietly to his ear "good night my alpha". She touch toothless's head using her head slowly. Then She walk to her corner and curled up into a ball. She smile to toothless one last time before close her eyes and go to sleep. Toothless felt her head touch his. "Good night BlueEyes" he taught and returned to his dream

**...**

The next following days, Toothless and Hiccup busy preparing defences to the village. They too busy and sometimes come back home late, BlueEyes been talking and telling story to stormfly until they become best friend.

It have been three week and BlueEyes finally opened her bandages from her wing. "Toothless. Look I can fly again" she say while flying around the dragon acedemy. Toothless watch her fly around and say "don't go too far". Then one of the patrol team ran towards hiccup. Toothless turned his head and look at his friend. The man whisper something to hiccup and make hiccup became panic. "Are you serious" hiccup asked looked worried. "Yeah we heard it with our own ears" the man say and hiccup nodded. "Sound the horn, tell everyone to be prepare. Do like we planned" hiccup replied and the man nodded. "Astrid, come here" hiccup called astrid and she ran toward him. "What's wrong hiccup. You looked worry" she say and hiccup tell her what happen. "But it's a week early. Look like they have changed the plan" she say and starting to panic. " Listen here. I want you to take all womans and children to the cove. Wait there and protect them ok" he say and kiss astrid on her cheek. Astrid nodded and jump on stromfly. "Be save hiccup" she say before fly toward the village. "Hiccup is something wrong" toothless ask hiccup who is still look worry. "They attacking today"he replied and toothless eyes wided open. "They not supposed to attack today" toothless say look worried as his master. "call BlueEyes, tell her to take the female dragons and the youngling to the cove. It big enough to fit all people and dragon. I will wait you in the center" hiccup replied and run toward the village.

Toothless let out aloud roar " BlueEyes come back". She hear the alpha call and flew back to the village. "Toothless why are you calling me to come back, Is something wrong" she say look worried. "The time has come. Take the dragons and youngling to the cove"he say. "But I thought" she say but interupted by toothless "Yeah I know. We all know. But they have change their plan". "Now go and fast. They will arrive in any moment"toothless added and she nodded. "But before you go promise me something" she say make toothless turned toward her. "Promise you what" he say look wandering. "Promise me that you will come back" she say and look to the ground. I promise you that I will come back" he replied and she look back at toothless with a smile. "I will come back for you" he added and give his toothless smile. "Thank you" she say before fly toward the village.

After half and hour, every woman and children has been transfer to the cove along with the rest female dragon and their youngling.

While in the village the dragon has form a line to fight the army. Some men is on the ground with catapults to help the dragon fight the army. " Where are they" cloudjumper say who is unpatients to fight them. "Patient Cloudjumper. They will arrived soon" valka say. "Enemy spotted" one of the men scream. "There they are. Great just great" hiccup say and pull out his sword. "Do like we planned. Let's show who the boss" snoutloud say and charge toward the enemy followed by other.

Then a great battle begun, some of the enemy dragon and some of the berk dragon is injured. "Covering fire" the people on the gound fire the catapult. Some of the enemy dragon been hit by the rock throw by the catapults and the rest starting to retreat.

"They are falling back" valka say him wandering why they suddenly fall back even tho they still a lot of them who still can fight. "They are not falling back. There are calling backup" hiccup say and suddenly a bigger army come and join with the first wave army. "They are too many of them" snotloud say but than everyone starting to panic to see the bewilderbeast come out from behind the army.

**Meanwhile**

"We all save in the cove but we still can heard the blasting and explosion sound" blueeyes thaught. "Don't worry toothless will be ok" stormfly say while walking toward blueeyes. "What are you talking about" blueyes replied. "I know you like him" stormfly say and blueyes eyes wided open. "Wha...what are you talk... talking about" blueyes say look embarrass. "I know you know what i'm talking about. Don't worry he'll be fine"she say and walk away. Blueyes sat there and stare at the sky. "I want to see what going on out there" Blueyes taught and starting to fly toward the village. When she arrive her eyes widened open. Half of the village has been destroy. Then she saw the bewilderbeast and make her scared. She flew down and landed near hiccup's house. She watch the battle from down and saw hiccup and toothless is fighting the bewilderbeast. Then the bewilderbeast manage to hit them with his remaining ivory make them fall and crash to the ground. BlueEyes ran toward them but she been attack by one of the enemy dragon. The dragon pinned her down to the ground. "Toothless...pleasee...help..."she say as her eye starting to close and she has been knocked out.

**~~~~~~~~~~To Be Continue~~~~~~~~~~**

**Please leave reviews if you like it.**

**Forgive me if i make any mistake on making this new chapter.**

**I know i'm not a great writter but i'm doing my best.**

**Please leave review if you like it and thankyou for reading my story. :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- the war part 2**

**Previously**

"We all save in the cove but we still can heard the blasting and explosion sound" blueeyes thaught. "Don't worry toothless will be ok" stormfly say while walking toward blueeyes. "What are you talking about" blueyes replied. "I know you like him" stormfly say and blueyes eyes wided open. "Wha...what are you talk... talking about" blueyes say look embarrass. "I know you know what i'm talking about. Don't worry he'll be fine"she say and walk away. Blueyes sat there and stare at the sky. "I want to see what going on out there" Blueyes taught and starting to fly toward the village. When she arrive her eyes widened open. Half of the village has been destroy. Then she saw the bewilderbeast and make her scared. She flew down and landed near hiccup's house. She watch the battle from down and saw hiccup and toothless is fighting the bewilderbeast. Then the bewilderbeast manage to hit them with his remaining ivory make them fall and crash to the ground. BlueEyes ran toward them but she been attack by one of the enemy dragon. The dragon pinned her down to the ground. "Toothless...pleasee...help..."she say as her eye starting to close and she has been knocked out.

**...**

The dragon pinned BlueEyes to the ground until she was unconscious. "We got what we want" the dragon said. "Take her to the camp" he added to the other two dragon. But than toothless saw and attack at the main dragon. "Take her. I will distract the alpha" said the main dragon. Toothless charged at the dragon and the two of them starting to fight. "What do you want with her" toothless said with angry growl. "You don't need to know anything" the dragon replied and charge toward toothless but he manage to dodge his attack. Then he saw the two dragon is flying and carrying BlueEyes. "BlueEyes!" toothless thaught. He fly toward the dragon but the main dragon push him to the ground. "You not going anywhere" he said to toothless. "I'm sorry BlueEyes. But I will come back for you. I promise you "he said while the other two dragon fly away.

"Our plan is success. All dragon returned to base" say the bewilderbeast while walking away. Than dragon starting to retreat. "Well it's time to go. May we see again" the main dragon say while starting to fly. Toothless jump and catch the dragon before he manage to fly away. Toothless pinned him down to the ground and said "You the one who not going anywhere. You gonna tell me everything you know and where you take her". Hiccup came from behind toothless and said "Toothless what's wrong we won right". "Attack on berk is not their real plan. They has kidnap BlueEyes" toothless said sadly. "What. For what reason" hiccup said starting to worry. "I think he can tell us" toothless said while staring at the dragon that he pinned down. "Who is he" hiccup ask. "He is the one who took away BlueEyes" toothless replied and just stare at the dragon. "Well than, toothless we lock him in the dragon academy." hiccup said make toothless look back at him. "we put guard and their dragon at his cell. Right now we need to repair the damaged that have been made to the village" he added and toothless nod. "I will find you BlueEyes and I promise you I will protect you. I will come back for you" toothless taught in his mind. "Mom" hiccup call his mother who is flying around the village. "Yes hiccup" she said while come down from her dragon. "BlueEyes has been kidnaped. but we have prisoner with us, he going to tell us everthing he know. and i need you to send him to the dragon academy and lock him" hiccup said. "And put guard and their dragon to look after him" hiccup added. "Ok hiccup. I'll meet you back at home" she said while hopped on CloudJumper and carry the dragon to the dragon academy. "Don't worry bud. We find her back" hiccup said while rubbing his dragon.

After that all woman and dragon come out from the cove and returned to the village. The people has starting to repair all the damage that have been done to the village. Their finished repaired the village right before sun down.

**on the night **

"Toothless let's go and see the prisoner" hiccup said walking toward the dragon academy while toothless follow him from behind. They walk to the cell and look at the dragon "Hello. Are you ready to talk" hiccup said in dragonese with a smile. "I won't said anything" the dragon replied with a warning growl. "So you still under the bewilderbeast command" hiccup said. "Yes he is my alpha even tho he force me to bow under his command" the dragon replied. But than the dragon starting to shook his head from left to right. When he finally stop shook his head and ask "What have you done". "I release you from his command. I am your new alpha" toothless said with a weak smile still angry for what happen. "Forgive me for what have I done your alpha" the dragon said and bow to toothless. "I will forgive you only if you tell me their plan and where they are" toothless replied. " you are my alpha. If that is the only way you going to forgive me than I will tell you everything I know" the dragon said. " Than I forgive you" toothless said with a smile. The dragon look at toothless and said "Thank you alpha". "Now let's hear their plan" toothless said and the dragon nodded.

**~~~~~~~~~~To Be Continue~~~~~~~~~~**

**hey guy. I actually taught that i can finish the story today on chapter 7. But than I got an idea that can make the story become a little bit long. So I hope you guys will enjoy my story.**

** Please leave reviews if you like my story.**

**Forgive me if I spell wrong**

**Hope you enjoy my story and if you do please leave your reviews. Thank You from me to you all. :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- two new dragon**

**Previously**

"toothless let's go and see the prisoner" hiccup said while toothless follow him from behind. They walk to the cell and said "hello. Are you ready to talk" hiccup said in dragonese with a smile. "I won't said anything" the dragon replied with a warning growl. "so you still under the bewilderbeast command" hiccup said. "yes he is my alpha even tho he force me to bow under his command" the dragon replied. Than the dragon starting to shook his head from left to right. He finally stop shook his head and ask "what have you done". "I release you from his command. I am your new alpha" toothless said with a weak smile still angry for what happen. "forgive me for what have I done your alpha" the dragon said and bow to toothless. "I will forgive you only if you tell me their plan and where they are" toothless replied. " you are my alpha. If that the only way you going to forgive me than I will tell you everything I know" the dragon said. " than I forgive you" toothless said with a smile. The dragon look at toothless and said "thank you alpha". "now let's hear their plan" toothless said and the dragon nodded.

**...**

"they planning to use her" the dragon said while looking to toothless. "use her for what" toothless asked wandering. "they what to use her to fight against you" he replied. Toothless eyes widened open. "he want to use the female night fury firepower to destroy you" he added. "where they at, you tell me right now!" toothless said angrily make the dragon lowering his head. "patient toothless. I know you mad but please, you can't solve anything if you mad" hiccup said and patted toothless head. "I'm sorry. I just worried about her" toothless said to the dragon. "I understand" the dragon said. "they hold her in an island not far from here. It took around two hours flying" he added. "then we go early in the morning" toothless said. "no we can't. the peoples and dragons need to rest and heal" hiccup said. "Then when we leaving" toothless said sadly. "we leaving in two days. We need to prepare strategics" hiccup replied. "don't worry bud, we will bring her back" hiccup added with a smile. "okay. I didn't catch your name" toothless asked the dragon. "my name is Stormnight, you can call me storm" he replied. "well stormnight will you help me show the way to the island" tootless said with a smile. "of course your alpha" Stormnight replied. "very well than. Now rest, you need to regain your energy after the war" toothless said and walk out the cage followed by hiccup. "goodnight Storm" hiccup said before went out the cage.

Blueyes has finally wake up after she been knocked out in the village. "urgh, where am I" blueyes said and weakly standing up. "well I see you have woke up" a female deadly nadder said sitting in the corner of the cave. "where am I, who are you" blueyes said weakly. "my name is acacia and you are in a cave. I been order to look after you while you are unconscious" she said with a smile. "who's order" blueyes asked while looking at acacia. "the bewilderbeast of course, he is the alpha" she replied. "you wait here to regain your energy. I need to go out for a while" she added and fly out of the cave. Blueyes lay down and put her head on her paw. "I need to get out of here" she taught. Then she heard wings flap outside the cave. She turned to the cave door and saw acacia. "that was fast" blueyes said with a small smile. "the alpha want to see you" acacia said and blueyes immediately stand up. "don't worry he just want to talk to you" acacia said and walk slowly towards her. She starting to back away as acacia walk towards her. "don't worry, I will be with you all the way" acacia said and she finally stop back away. "you promise me" blueyes asked softly. "yes I promise you. Now let's go" she said and walk towards the cave door followed by blueyes.

They glided all the way to the ground. Blueyes eyes widened open to see the huge cave is full of different type of dragons. "wow this place is huge and full of different dragon that I never seen before" blueyes said. "yaah, this place quiet huge but it's actually more full of dragon before" acacia replied. "before the war right" blueyes said and acacia nodded. They continue walking until finally in front the bewilderbeast. "so you have a wake." The bewilderbeast said and slowly standing up in front of her. Blueyes starting to feel frightened and back away slowly. "don't worry I be here with you" acacia whisper to blueyes ear and make her stop backing up. "what do you want from me. Let me go" blueyes said to the bewilderbeast. "I want you to help me defeat the alpha" the bewilderbeast said. "I need a night fury firepower to defeat him and I'm lucky to find you" the bewilderbeast added. "I will never help you" blueyes said and growled angrily. But than she starting to shook her head. She is trying to fight back from being control by the alpha. "stop…please stop" she said weakly and barely standing up. "you will help me understand. This my order" the bewilderbeast said and laughed evilly. "ye…yes" she barely said that and the bewilderbeast stop controlling her mind. She almost collapsed but acacia caught her before she fall. "come I bring you back to the cave. You need rest" acacia said and slowly walk with blueyes to the cave.

In the cave blueyes been put in the corner of the cave. "now rest I will be over there if you need me" acacia said and walk to another corner of the cave. "good night" acacia said before closed her eyes. "toothless where are you, please I need you" blueyes taught and starting to cry. "toothless please come back, please" she continue thinking until fell asleep.

"I know you need me blueyes, I promise you I will find you, I will save you" toothless taught while staring at the corner where bleueyes always slept. "I promise you I will be always be there for you" he continue thinking until he also felt asleep.

**~~~~~~~~~~To Be Continue~~~~~~~~~~**

**Please leave reviews if you like it. Pleeeeeeeeeeeease leave reviews if you like it.**

**Forgive me if I spell wrong.**

**I hope you like my story and if you do pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease leave reviews. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- last day before mission**

**Previously**

They glided all the way to the ground. Blueyes eyes widened open to see the huge cave is full of different type of dragons. "wow this place is huge and full of different dragon that I never seen before" blueyes said. "yaah, this place quiet huge but it's actually more full of dragon before" acacia replied. "before the war right" blueyes said and acacia nodded. They continue walking until finally in front the bewilderbeast. "so you have a wake." The bewilderbeast said and slowly standing up in front of her. Blueyes starting to feel frightened and back away slowly. "don't worry I be here with you" acacia whisper to blueyes ear and make her stop backing up. "what do you want from me. Let me go" blueyes said to the bewilderbeast. "I want you to help me defeat the alpha" the bewilderbeast said. "I need a night fury firepower to defeat him and I'm lucky to find you" the bewilderbeast added. "I will never help you" blueyes said and growled angrily. But than she starting to shook her head. She is trying to fight back from being control by the alpha. "stop…please stop" she said weakly and barely standing up. "you will help me understand. This my order" the bewilderbeast said and laughed evilly. "ye…yes" she barely said that and the bewilderbeast stop controlling her mind. She almost collapsed but acacia caught her before she fall. "come I bring you back to the cave. You need rest" acacia said and slowly walk with blueyes to the cave.

In the cave blueyes been put in the corner of the cave. "now rest I will be over there if you need me" acacia said and walk to another corner of the cave. "good night" acacia said before closed her eyes. "toothless where are you, please I need you" blueyes taught and starting to cry. "toothless please come back, please" she continue thinking until fell asleep.

"I know you need me blueyes, I promise you I will find you, I will save you" toothless taught while staring at the corner where bleueyes always slept. "I promise you I will be always be there for you" he continue thinking until he also felt asleep.

**...**

Hiccup starting to waking up. He sat down on his bed while rubbing his sleepy eyes. He walked to the door and went to toothless's room. "Good morning tooth…" he said but stopped. "toothless not in his room. Where did he go" hiccup wander. He walk to the kitchen and saw his mother is making breakfast with her dragon. "Morning mom, Cloudjumper" he said to them. "Morning hiccup, how's your sleep" his mother said while making breakfast. "It was good" he replied simply. "here breakfast done" she said while putting food on the table. "Hey mom, have you seen toothless. He's not I his room" hiccup said before eating his food. "No I didn't see him" she said. "maybe he at the dragon academy" she added. "Ok thanks mom" he said and keep eating his breakfast.

After that, he went to the village and do his chief work. While he doing his work astrid came from behind and surprise him. "hiccup!" astrid said and hiccup jumped of surprised. "Astrid you scared me" he said and calmed down. "Hihihi, sorry" she said before kissed hiccup's cheeck. "So what you're plan tomorrow" she ask with a smile. "Well I'm going to the dragon's island to save Blueyes with toothless" he replied and continue his work. "Good I come with you" she said make hiccup turned and look at her. "why do you want to come with me, it's dangerous" he said looked worried. "yeah it will be more dangerous if you go alone" she replied plain and simple make hiccup nodded. "Yeah I guess you're right. Okay than, we go at dawn" he said and astrid hug him. "Okay than see you later"she said before left him to finished his job.

"Blueyes wake up" acacia said and nudged blueyes until she woke up. "Emm it's still early" she said while sat down and rubbing her eyes. "No it's not. Come on let's have our breakfast" she said while walking to two small pile of fish. Blueyes followed her from behind. "So what are we going to do today" blueyes ask while eating her fish. "You need to practice to fight the Alpha" acacia said. "You mean me fight toothless" she ask wandering. "No, not your alpha. The bewilderbeast" acacia replied and make blueyes eyes widened open. "I don't understand" she said and acacia only smile at her. "When you and your alpha is fighting, you need to secreatly tell him our plan" acacia said while eating her last fish. "And what our plan" blueyes said and continue eating her fish. "You need to break free from the bewilderbeast mine control and attack him together with your alpha" she said. "Remember you need to break free from his command or our plan will be a failure" she added. "Ok I understand. I'll do my best but why are you helping me" she ask the question than always in her mind. "Because I were force to listen to his order. It's time for me to have my freedom" she said. "Now eat your fish. I will teach you the fighting skill. I have been order to take care of you"she added and blueyes nodded.

After they finished breakfast , they went to a plain area in the cave and start to practice. They practice until the sun evening. They went to have dinner before come back to their cave.

Hiccup finally finished his work and went to the dragon academy before come bak home. When he arrived he saw toothless is talking and laughing with stormnight. He walked to them and said with a smile, "So you been here the whole day". "Yeah, we were talking and telling story" toothless said. "Cloudjumper also came here. We make a plan to save blueyes. Want to her" he added. "No, not now. You tell me tomorrow" hiccup said. "Are ready for tomorrow" hiccup added. "Yes I'm ready" toothless said and stand up. "Good, now I let's go home. We need all our energy for tomorrow" hiccup said and toothless nodded. "See you tomorrow stormnight" hiccup said with a smile before walk to the entreance. Toothless follow him from behind until they reach home.

Hiccup went up to his room and jump on his bed. Then he noticed that toothless is also in his room. "Toothless I taught you going to sleep in your room" he said curiously. "No, I want to sleep with my best friend I feel lonely sleeping alone in my room" he replied. "So that why you always sleep with me" hiccup said. "Yeah" toothless said with a smile. "Well than good night toothless" hiccup said with a smile before went to sleep. "Good night hiccup" toothless said and put his head on his paw. "Good night Blueyes" he taught before closed his eyes.

**~~~~~~~~~~To Be Continue~~~~~~~~~~**

**Please Leave your review if you like it. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease leave review.**

**Forgive me if I spell wrong or did wrong.**

**I hope you like my story and if you do pleeeeeease leave review. **

**Thank you for reading my story. :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- the island**

**Previously**

Hiccup went up to his room and jump on his bed. Then he noticed that toothless is also in his room. "Toothless I taught you going to sleep in your room" he said curiously. "No, I want to sleep with my best friend I feel lonely sleeping alone in my room" he replied. "So that why you always sleep with me" hiccup said. "Yeah" toothless said with a smile. "Well than good night toothless" hiccup said with a smile before went to sleep. "Good night hiccup" toothless said and put his head on his paw. "Good night Blueyes" he taught before closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Hiccup is sleeping soundly until his dragon jump on top of him and start licking his face. "Aww, toothless you know that doesn't wash out" hiccup said while wiping his face full of dragon saliva. "Hiccup come on. We need to save Blueyes" toothless said while jumping around hiccup's room. "Yes we will save her. But first let me take shower and breakfast first" he replied and walk to the door. After they finished breakfast, they went outside and saw all his friend has already waiting for him. "Well looks like already to go" hiccup say with smile. Astrid and the rest teenage nodded. "But first let's go and see our prisoner" he added. They walked to the dragon academy and go to stormnight cell. "Morning stormnight,it's time to go" toothless greeted. "Morning alpha. Let's go then, the earlier we go the sooner we arrive"stormnight replied. Toothless nodded and hiccup open the door cell. Then valka flew and landed in the dragon academy. " so you want to go now" she asked her son. "Yes, will you take care the village for me" hiccup said and her mother nodded. "Be save son" she advised her son. "I will. Let's go" he said and fly up with his friend follow him from behind. "Stormnight lead the way" toothless said. "As you wish alpha" he replied and leading the way to the island.<p>

They fly and fly for few hours until they finally saw an island far on the distance. "Is that the island" toothless ask. "Yes. But the they not on the island, they in a huge cave in the island" stormnight replied. "Then let's save her" Astrid said but hiccup shook his head. "No we rest first for half an hour. We are Tired after flying for hours" hiccup said and everyone nodded. "Is there any hidden place around here that no one know" hiccup asked. "Yeah follow me" stormnight replied with a smile. They fly and landed in front of a cave entrance. "Ok, we rest here first and eat our lunch" hiccup said. "We continue after half an hour" hiccup added. They eats their food and the dragon stretch their wing and muscle after the long flight. Hiccup is eating his lunch then saw toothless is starring at the cave entrance. Hiccup stand up and starting to walk to his friend. "Toothless are you okay" he asked. "No, I miss her so much. I promise her I will protect her" toothless replied and lowering his head. "Don't worries toothless, we here to save her and you are here because she needs you" hiccup said make toothless look up toward him. "Thank you hiccup, you always be my best friend till life and death" toothless said with a smile. Hiccup continue eating his lunch with toothless by his side.

After they finished ate their lunch they continue the journey on foot so they can hide from the enemy dragon. They walk until saw an entrance to a cave. "This is the entrance to a giant cave where the dragons and bewilderbeast live" stormnight said. "Blueyes is in one of the cave in there" he added. "So let's go than" hiccup said as he and toothless walk into the cave. Astrid and the rest of the teenager and their dragons follow hiccup from behind. They keep walking until they saw a light at the end of the cave. They walk towards the light and their eyes widened open. The cave is full of dragons.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~~~~~~To Be Continue~~~~~~~~~~<strong>

**Please Leave your review if you like it. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease leave review.**

**Forgive me if I spell wrong or did wrong.**

**I hope you like my story and if you do pleeeeeease leave review.**

**Thank you for reading my story. :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the late update. I got stuck with a lot of problem. so here new chapter. ENJOY. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11-start mission<strong>

**Previously**

After they finished ate their lunch they continue the journey on foot so they can hide from the enemy dragon. They walk until saw an entrance to a cave. "This is the entrance to a giant cave where the dragons and bewilderbeast live" stormnight said. "Blueyes is in one of the cave in there" he added. "So let's go than" hiccup said as he and toothless walk into the cave. Astrid and the rest of the teenager and their dragons follow hiccup from behind. They keep walking until they saw a light at the end of the cave. They walk towards the light and their eyes widened open. The cave is full of dragons.

* * *

><p>They saw a lot of dragons in the cave. And on the wall of the cave there's more caves. Inside it there's more dragons. "Wow, look at all that dragons" Astrid said surprised. "Yeah and the cave is huge" hiccup replied. "This is their lair, blueyes is somewhere in those caves on the side of the wall" stormnight said while pointing at the caves. "So let's go" toothless said walking towards one of the cave. "No there's a lot of guard here. They less patrolling at night" stormnight said while holding back toothless. "So what are you suggesting" toothless asked. "We go and hid in my cave" stormnight replied. "Then when it's night we go and search her in one of this caves" he added. "I think that's is our only option. Toothless we don't want to fight with all this dragons. We need to save her secretly" hiccup said to toothless. Toothless just nodded and they walk to Stormnight's cave slowly so they don't notices.<p>

"Alright welcome to my cave" stormnight said when they arrived to the cave. "Wow it's quiet big" hiccup said. "Yeah,I wish our house will be like this big" Astrid said. "Our house" hiccup said and Astrid giggles. Astrid punch hiccup at his stomach and hiccup asked "Ow, why did you do that". "That because you pretending you don't understand what I'm saying" Astrid said and hiccup just shook his head. "And this for make me giggles" she said and pull hiccup and kiss him on his lips. She broke from the kiss and sit next to her dragon. Hiccup looked at toothless and saw that toothless is sleeping soundly. He than noticed that his dragon is tired because he didn't rest after the long flight. He know that toothless is worried about Blueyes so much. "Why does toothless worried about her so much, I know that they friends but I think there's more than friend" hiccup taught. Then his eyes widened open and smile. "Toothless you like her don't you. That's why you so worried about her. Don't worry bud, we will save her" hiccup taught and smile. He walk and sit next to his dragon and wait until the sun goes down. He than felt asleep next to his friend.

Meanwhile at blueyes's cave

Blueyes stared at the cave entrance. Acacia saw her stare at the cave entrance. "Is there some thing bugging you in your mind" acacia asked her. "No i just..." blueyes said. "I just wish i can go home, i miss my friend" she continue her sentences. "Don't worry this will end soon. I hope" acacia replied and blueyes smile. "Yeah you right" blueyes said. "Well wait here i gonna bring back fish for dinner. Don't go any where" acacia said and blueyes nodded. She walk to the cave entrance and fly out to take some food. In a few minute she has return with a big pile of fish. she drop the fish on the ground and seperate the fish into two pile. "There you go dinner is serve" acacia said. "How can you hunt fish so quickly" blueyes said while eating her part of fish. "The river is full of fish. So it's easy to hunt" she replied. Both of them eat their fish until the sun goes down. "Well goodnight" acacia said while walking to her corner.

"But the night is still young" blueyes said. "No. Tomorrow we got more things to do. Go get some rest" she replied. Blueyes curled into a ball and put her head on her paws. Then in just a minute she fell asleep.

Toothless P.O.V

"Hiccup wake up come on" I said while nudging him so he awake. "Ugh, what is it" hiccup said while rubbing his eyes. "Come on. It's night, let's go find her" I said and wait him in front the cave entrance. "Wait i need to wake the rest up" he said and waking up the rest teenager and their dragons. I just rolled my eyes and wait patiently. Stormnight walk next to me and said "Well are you ready to save her". "Ready" I replied his question. "Okay gang. We split into two team first team lead by me and toothless will go and search caves on the left side of the wall. Second team go to the right lead by astrid. Keep an eye on the guards. Don't let yourself been spotted" hiccup said and everyone nodded. "Stormnight, you with me" I said to him and he nodded. "Ok let's go" hiccup said and jumped on me. "Let's go bud" he say and I fly out of the cave and we start looking.

End of P.O.V

Toothless fly from cave to cave followed by Stormnight. They keep searching and searching from one cave to another. Then they fly toward one of the cave and they landed near the entrance. "Stormnight keep an eye on the guard. I gonna check this cave" toothlees said to stormnight. He take a peek into the cave and his eyes widened open. Toothless saw Blueyes sleeping on the corner of the cave. "Blueyes i found you" toothless taught and a bright smile built on his face. "We found her bud" hiccup said quitely while rubbing his friend head. "You found her. Well done Alpha" stormnight said to toothless but still on the look for guards. "Let's go bud" hiccup said and toothless nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~~~~~~To Be Continue~~~~~~~~~~<strong>

**Please Leave your review if you like it. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease leave review.**

**Forgive me if I spell wrong or did wrong.**

**I hope you like my story and if you do pleeeeeease leave review.**

**Thank you for reading my story. :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- reunited**

**Previously**

Toothless fly from cave to cave followed by Stormnight. They keep searching and searching from one cave to another. Then they fly toward one of the cave and they landed near the entrance. "Stormnight keep an eye on the guard. I gonna check this cave" toothlees said to stormnight. He take a peek into the cave and his eyes widened open. Toothless saw Blueyes sleeping on the corner of the cave. "Blueyes i found you" toothless taught and a bright smile built on his face. "We found her bud" hiccup said quitely while rubbing his friend head. "You found her. Well done Alpha" stormnight said to toothless but still on the look for guards. "Let's go bud" hiccup said and toothless nodded.

* * *

><p>Toothless walk slowly towards the sleeping dragon. Toothless looked at her and smile. "She look so cute when she's sleeping" Toothless thought. Blueyes is still sleeping until her nose catch a familiar scent. She open her eyes slowly and she were shocked. "Toothless. Is it really you" she asked and Toothless smile. "Yes. It's really me" Toothless said and her eyes widened open. She ran towards him and hug him. "Toothless. I miss you. I thought I will never see you any more" she said and starting to cry. "I promise that I will come back for you didn't I" Toothless said and she nodded. Than she step back away from him. "I'm sorry for hugging you" she said while lowering her head. "Why are you apologize to me" Toothless asked. "Well you the alpha. I can't just go and hug the alpha" she replied and Toothless laughed. "Emm, Toothless. I hate to ruins the moment but we got company"hiccup said while pulling his sword. Toothless turned around and saw a deadly nadder is standing in front of them. Toothless get ready to attack it but he have been hold by blueyes. "Don't worry, she's not a treat to us" blueyes said and Toothless puzzled. "She is our friend. Her name acacia" blueyes added. "Greetings alpha" acacia said while bowing to Toothless. "Greetings acacia. Thank you for watching and take care of my friend" Toothless said with a smile and she nodded.<p>

Then astrid and stormfly flew in into the cave. Astrid hop down from stormfly and run towards blueyes. "You found her. Thank Thor"she said while rubbing blueyes's head. "Yeah" hiccup replied and smile. Acacia watch them from behind and turned her face towards stormfly. Then her eyes widened open. "Is this real "she thought. She walk slowly towards stormfly and stormfly turned towards her. "Hi "acacia said. "Hi" stormfly replied. "Well, can i ask you something"acacia said and stormfly nodded. "Do you know nightstar " acacia asked. Stormfly surprise and puzzled. "How do you know my sister" stormfly asked, confused. "Don't you remember me" acacia replied with a smile. "No way, after all this years. We finally together" stormfly said before runs and hug her sister. "It's good to see you too" acacia said. "Everyone else look at them. Then they both broke from the hug. "everyone this is my long lost sister" stormfly said. "you have a sister "toothless said confused. "yeah "stormfly replied and start to tell the story.

After they finished tell story, stormnight walked into the cave. "alpha we need to go now" stormnight said looked worried. "why "toothless asked. "the sun will rise in about an hour, the dragons will wake up in half an hour" stormnight said. "we need to go before they wake up" he added. Hiccup stand up and look at his friends. "so let's go"he said and walk towards the entrance. "come sister let's go"stormfly said and nightstar nodded. They fly out the cave and regroup in stormnight's before they reach the cave, they were ambush. Stormfly, astrid and the other been pinned down to the ground. They try to break free but the enemy are to strong. Toothless and hiccup fly down to help but the dragon are guarding them. Then Toothless, hiccup and blueyes left that didn't captured. They are surrounded by the dragons and suddenly the cave the bewilderbeast come out and toothless eyes go slit. Toothless get into attack position and ready for round two. "This time I will finish this once and for all "Toothless thought and growled angrily .

**~~~~~~~~~To Be Continue~~~~~~~~~~**

**Please Leave your review if you like it. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease leave review.**

**Forgive me if I spell wrong or did wrong.**

**I think i might make a sequal or another story so i hope you enjoy, please leave reviews. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. :)**

**I hope you like my story and if you do pleeeeeease leave review.**

**Thank you for reading my story. :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13-last fight part 1**

**Previously**

After they finished tell story, stormnight walked into the cave. "alpha we need to go now" stormnight said looked worried. "why "toothless asked. "the sun will rise in about an hour, the dragons will wake up in half an hour" stormnight said. "we need to go before they wake up" he added. Hiccup stand up and look at his friends. "so let's go"he said and walk towards the entrance. "come sister let's go"stormfly said and nightstar nodded. They fly out the cave and regroup in stormnight's before they reach the cave, they were ambush. Stormfly, astrid and the other been pinned down to the ground. They try to break free but the enemy are to strong. Toothless and hiccup fly down to help but the dragon are guarding them. Then Toothless, hiccup and blueyes left that didn't captured. They are surrounded by the dragons and suddenly the cave the bewilderbeast come out and toothless eyes go slit. Toothless get into attack position and ready for round two. "This time I will finish this once and for all "Toothless thought and growled angrily .

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well, what do we have here "the bewilderbeast said and toothless growled angrily. "The alpha of Berk trying to rescue the female" he added before laughing evilly. Toothless growled angrily and hiccup said "we can solve this in peace". The bewilderbeast laughed even louder. "So this is the new chief of Berk. Well Congrats for becoming the new chief. But I will never end this peacefully. I will kill the alpha and the chief" the bewilderbeast said and continue laughing. "That's it I will end this now once and for all" Toothless said angrily. "So be it" the bewilderbeast said and growl.<p>

"Let's do this bud "hiccup said and Toothless jumped into the air and start blasting the bewilderbeast. Toothless circling around the bewilderbeast and continue shooting plasma blast. The bewilderbeast roar angrily in pain. He start to shoot ice towards Toothless and hiccup but their are too fast and continually attacking. Blueyes and the rest just watch the fight from below. They cannot help toothless and hiccup because they are surrounded by enemy dragons. "We need to help him" blueyes said but the rest shook their head. "This is an alpha battle we cannot help" stormfly said. "We can only help if we told to"she added and blueyes become more worried.

The battle continue for awhile until the bewilderbeast finally felling tired. The bewilderebeast noticed that his front left leg is badly injured after been shot non stop. The bewilderbeast stop fighting and angrily said "this is not over". Toothless fly around him before landed near him. Hiccup jump off toothless and pull out his flaming sword. "Surrender now, let go of my friend and I let you stay alive" Toothless said and growl angrily. "I will not surrender. I'm not finish yet with you " the bewilderebeast said. "Come now and fight "the bewilderbeast roar. Toothless look at him puzzled and suddenly he was shot by another dragon. Hiccup ran towards Toothless before looked at the attacker. He was shock to see that the attacker is blueyes. "Blueyes what are you doing" hiccup said but she didn't answer his question. Then nightstar said "she is being control by the bewilderbeast. The only way to free her is by another alpha break the mind control". Hiccup look at Toothless which is just awake from being knocked out by the shot. He stand up and looked at the attacker before his eyes widened open. "No, Blueyes ,why"Toothless said and he look down to the ground. Then he remember what nightstar just said. "I need to brake his mind control. It's the only way to save her " he thought and look at blueyes."I will end this. I will free you blueyes "he said and turned his look towards the bewilderbeast. "And I will defeat you "he added. Toothless take a deep breath. Then he start to glow blue just like his first fight with the bewilderbeast. Toothless let out a loud roar before look at hiccup. Hiccup nodded and change his saddle so Toothless can fly on his own. "Go save her bud. I'll try to free the rest "hiccup said and Toothless nodded. "I save you and end this fight" toothless thought while looking at blueyes.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~~~~~To Be Continue~~~~~~~~~~<strong>

**Please Leave your review if you like it. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease leave review.**

**Forgive me if I spell wrong or did wrong.**

**feel like this chapter is a little to short. well sorry about that, i am on exam week so it's hard to do two important things in one time.**

**I think i might make a sequal or another story so i hope you enjoy, please leave reviews. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. :)**

**I hope you like my story and if you do pleeeeeease leave review.**

**Thank you for reading my story. :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14-tragedy**

**Previously**

The battle continue for awhile until the bewilderbeast finally felling tired. The bewilderebeast noticed that his front left leg is badly injured after been shot non stop. The bewilderbeast stop fighting and angrily said "this is not over". Toothless fly around him before landed near him. Hiccup jump off toothless and pull out his flaming sword. "Surrender now, let go of my friend and I let you stay alive" Toothless said and growl angrily. "I will not surrender. I'm not finish yet with you " the bewilderebeast said. "Come now and fight "the bewilderbeast roar. Toothless look at him puzzled and suddenly he was shot by another dragon. Hiccup ran towards Toothless before looked at the attacker. He was shock to see that the attacker is blueyes. "Blueyes what are you doing" hiccup said but she didn't answer his question. Then nightstar said "she is being control by the bewilderbeast. The only way to free her is by another alpha break the mind control". Hiccup look at Toothless which is just awake from being knocked out by the shot. He stand up and looked at the attacker before his eyes widened open. "No, Blueyes ,why"Toothless said and he look down to the ground. Then he remember what nightstar just said. "I need to brake his mind control. It's the only way to save her " he thought and look at blueyes."I will end this. I will free you blueyes "he said and turned his look towards the bewilderbeast. "And I will defeat you "he added. Toothless take a deep breath. Then he start to glow blue just like his first fight with the bewilderbeast. Toothless let out a loud roar before look at hiccup. Hiccup nodded and change his saddle so Toothless can fly on his own. "Go save her bud. I'll try to free the rest "hiccup said and Toothless nodded. "I save you and end this fight" toothless thought while looking at blueyes.

* * *

><p>Toothless and blueyes starting to fight each other. the two angry night fury are firing plasma blast at each other back and foward. But every single time toothless try to shot her, he miss it. Toothless is only dogging her shot but could not hit her. "What the matter here. Cannot hurt a female. Shame of you" the bewildered said and laughed. Toothless tries to ignore what he say and focused on the fight. But he know that he can't attack her. He was too afraid to lose her.<p>

Meanwhile

Astrid and the rest has been taken to another cave guarded by three monstrous nightmare. Hiccup followed them to the cave and carefully look inside. "I must do some thing but what " hiccup thought. He look inside and signal them secretly while the monstrous nightmares wasn't looking. Astrid and the other saw hiccup signal and nodded. Hiccup move in silently before pulling out his flaming sword. The three monstrous nightmares turn around and look at hiccup. "Hiccup is distracting the guard let's go" astride said. Astrid and the other use this opportunity to knocked the dragons down. "Well done guys" hiccup said with a smile. "Yah, thank me later. I know you jealous of me and hookfang " snoutloud said with a laugh. "Well... uh never mind, we need to go. Toothless and blueyes need our help" hiccup said. "So what's the plan" astrid asked. "We need to help Toothless break the bewilderbeast mind control by seperate the bewilderbeast and blueyes" hiccup said and astrid nodded. Astride punch hiccup on his stomach and said "this is for leaving me ". Then she pull hiccup to a kiss and said "and this is for coming back"."Uhm, I hate to ruined you're moment but I think we have a problem" snoutloud said while pointing toward the cave entrance. Five more dragons come into the cave and block the entrance. "Defence formation" hiccup said and everyone get into formation. The five dragon walk slowly towards them but suddenly they were attack from behind. Hiccup and the other puzzled and confused. "Who came help us" astrid said.

Back to toothless

The fight still continue. But Toothless getting tired of dodging blueyes plasma blast. The bewilderbeast saw that Toothless is getting tired so he shot an ice toward Toothless. Toothless lucky to sees it coming and dodge it in time. But blueyes take this opportunity to shot Toothless. Toothless went flying through the air and crashed to the wall. Blueyes ran toward Toothless and pinned him agains the wall. She start to strangle Toothless slowly. "No...blueyes " toothless said Looking at blueyes."Please fight him. I know you in there, brake free from his controls "Toothless said weakly. Blueyes still strangle him to his death but slowly. "Blueyes please...brake free... for me,Toothless" he said and she shook her head. "She is starting to fight the control" Toothless thought."Too...Toothless" she said while looking at him. She still confused and puzzled. She stop strangling Toothless and shook her head a couple time. The bewilderbeast sees this and concentrate on controling blueyes. Then she continue strangling him. "Ughh... blueyes don't you remember me...don't you remember Berk, hiccup, astrid, stormfly... the moment we in the house, the moment we fly around Berk together " Toothless said and she stop again. She rapidly shook her head fighting the bewildebeast."I know you in there somewhere" toothless added. "Arrgghhh" she scream tries to free herself. "Blueyes" Toothless said and she look at him. "I'm so glad I find you on the beach. This three weeks has been the best moment in my life...thank you"Toothless said with his Toothless smile. Blueyes shocked to heard what Toothless said and a tear form in her beautiful blue ocean eyes. She let Toothless go and back away a little bit. She look at Toothless while crying before look down. Toothless walk to her and raise her head. "Don't cry, this will end shortly and we will go back to Berk" Toothless said. "We will go back together" Toothless added and she hugged Toothless. "I'm sorry... I'm really really sorry" she said crying while hugging Toothless. "Don't apologize. I told you already, I met you on the beach is the best thing that happen in my life" Toothless said and smile. She broke from the hug and replied his smile. But than something happened. A loud bang and everybody silent and holding their breath. Their eyes widened open.

What happen to Toothless and blueyes. Who was the one to help hiccup free the rest teenager and their dragons. Find out in chapter 15

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~~~~~To Be Continue~~~~~~~~~~<strong>

**Please Leave your review if you like it. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease leave review.**

**Forgive me if I spell wrong or did wrong.**

**I think i might make a sequal or another story so i hope you enjoy, please leave reviews. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. :)**

**I hope you like my story and if you do pleeeeeease leave review.**

**Thank you for reading my story. :)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15-The last fight**

**Please leave ,please,please leave reviews**

**i'm sorry if i spell wrong or gramatical error. english is not my native laguage but i'm doing my best.**

**Previously**

The fight still continue. But Toothless getting tired of dodging blueyes plasma blast. The bewilderbeast saw that Toothless is getting tired so he shot an ice toward Toothless. Toothless lucky to sees it coming and dodge it in time. But blueyes take this opportunity to shot Toothless. Toothless went flying through the air and crashed to the wall. Blueyes ran toward Toothless and pinned him agains the wall. She start to strangle Toothless slowly. "No...blueyes " toothless said Looking at blueyes."Please fight him. I know you in there, brake free from his controls "Toothless said weakly. Blueyes still strangle him to his death but slowly. "Blueyes please...brake free... for me,Toothless" he said and she shook her head. "She is starting to fight the control" Toothless thought."Too...Toothless" she said while looking at him. She still confused and puzzled. She stop strangling Toothless and shook her head a couple time. The bewilderbeast sees this and concentrate on controling blueyes. Then she continue strangling him. "Ughh... blueyes don't you remember me...don't you remember Berk, hiccup, astrid, stormfly... the moment we in the house, the moment we fly around Berk together " Toothless said and she stop again. She rapidly shook her head fighting the bewildebeast."I know you in there somewhere" toothless added. "Arrgghhh" she scream tries to free herself. "Blueyes" Toothless said and she look at him. "I'm so glad I find you on the beach. This three weeks has been the best moment in my life...thank you"Toothless said with his Toothless smile. Blueyes shocked to heard what Toothless said and a tear form in her beautiful blue ocean eyes. She let Toothless go and back away a little bit. She look at Toothless while crying before look down. Toothless walk to her and raise her head. "Don't cry, this will end shortly and we will go back to Berk" Toothless said. "We will go back together" Toothless added and she hugged Toothless. "I'm sorry... I'm really really sorry" she said crying while hugging Toothless. "Don't apologize. I told you already, I met you on the beach is the best thing that happen in my life" Toothless said and smile. She broke from the hug and replied his smile. But than something happened. A loud bang and everybody silent and holding their breath. Their eyes widened open.

* * *

><p>Hiccup and the other confused. "Who help us "hiccup wandering. Then a man enter the cave. The man is gobber. "Gobber what are you doing here" astride ask. "Valka had a bad feeling right after you left Berk" gobber said. "She order all people to get ready for help you, that why we here" he added. "So where my mother " hiccup ask. "She is outside right now ready to attack the bewilderbeast army when they come out from the cave" gobber answer. "So what now" gobber said. "We need to find Toothless and blueyes" hiccup said. "Now let's go" he added.<p>

**Meaanwhile**

Blueyes eyes widened open. The bewilderbeast has shot an ice towards blueyes. But Toothless run right in front of her and it hit him. Toothless fell to the ground weakly. Blueyes were shock and run towards Toothless. Toothless is wounded badly and blood pouring out. "Toothless...no why did you do that" blueyes said while holding Toothless tightly. "Blueyes... "Toothless said weakly. "You as pretty as the day I found you" Toothless added. "No. Don't say that" blueyes said. Toothless look at her for the last time before let out his final breath. "No, No, No, Toothless noooo" blueyes said hugging Toothless lifeless body. Hiccup and the rest arrived and saw Toothless and blueyes. They ran towards them and surrounding them. Hiccup looked at his friend and starting to cry. "Toothless... bud...no" hiccup said while patting Toothless head. "Hahahahah, The alpha is dead " the bewilderbeast laughed. "Now we go to Berk" he added. "I gonna kill you" hiccup said to the bewilderbeast. The bewildered looked at him and smile, "better act fast or people in Berk is the one who will be killed" he said before walking away.

The bewilderbeast and his army come out of the cave and ready to attack. But they stop right after they saw an army of dragons and human right in front of them. Then valka and her dragon, cloudjumper, landed infront of the army. "I will give you a chance to stand down and walk away or fight" valka said. The bewilderbeast laughed and said "I will fight". "So I Don't need to swim all the way to Berk just to kill you" he added. And the last battle begin, valka lead the attack from infront. The army is separate into four team. The plan is to attack the bewilderbeast army from all four side.

Blueyes just look at Toothless while crying. Everyone look down to the ground full of sadness. Then one of her tears drop and landed on Toothless wound. The tear start to glow blue and It's getting brighter. Blueyes and the rest back away a bit and continue look at toothless. The light is so bright that everyone have to close they eyes until the light finally disappear. They look back at Toothless wound where the tears fell and It's healing. They are confused and puzzled to see that Toothless wound has healed. Blueyes look at Toothless when he is starting to move. Blueyes eyes widened open to see that Toothless is alive. Toothless open his eyes and saw blueyes looking at him. "What just happened" Toothless ask confused. Blueyes smile and hug him tightly. "Toothless you alive"she said. "Yeah. Thank you blueyes "he said and blueyes look at him. He look back at her and give her his toothless's smile. She giggles and smile. Toothless turn and look at hiccup. "Bad dragon, don't scare me like that again" hiccup said. Toothless stand up and said "where the bewilderbeast ". "He and his army is outside moving towards Berk" hiccup said. "Then let's go" Toothless said. "Don't worry, valka is up there fighting them. We just need to go and help them" gobber said and they nodded. Toothless and the gang prepare to go but blueyes hold Toothless's tail."Please be save" she said and Toothless smile. "Stay here, I Don't want to lost you again "Toothless said. "Why you don't want to lost me" she asked. "Because you are in my heart"Toothless said and blueyes eyes widened open. "I in his heart. Does he has the same feeling like me " blueyes thought. She snap out of her thought and look at them as they are about to fly. Hiccup sat on toothless and they fly up toward the entrance and fly out the cave. They stop right after fly out of the cave and saw the great battle is begin

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~~~~~To Be Continue~~~~~~~~~~<strong>

**Please Leave your review if you like it. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease leave review.**

**Forgive me if I spell wrong or did wrong.**

**I think i might make a sequal or another story so i hope you enjoy, please leave reviews. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. :)**

**I hope you like my story and if you do pleeeeeease leave review.**

**Thank you for reading my story. :)**


End file.
